Show Me Love
by Vanilla-H
Summary: A songfic using the song Show Me Love by t.A.T.u. Warning:Ryou/Bakura -YAOI-


Show me Love  
--------------------  
Vanilla:Fwa! My first Yu-Gi-Oh songfic. I adore this song, and the group that sings it. Incase you don't know, the song is calls 'Show me Love' from the CD '200 km/h in the wrong lane' and the group is t.A.T.u. Warning--Ryou/Bakura YAOI--  
~*Lyrics*~  
#Story#  
--------------------  
~*This was and accident  
Not the kind where sirens sound  
Never even noticed  
We're suddenly crumbling*~  
  
#Ryou sat their crying. He hated his 'friends.' He hated his family. He hated himself. The only thing he loved was his Yami. Yesterday he told his Yami, Bakura, that he loved him...and Bakura returned the affection. But he made one mistake...#  
  
~*Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that   
us having faith makes any sense*~  
  
#...He told his friends. The pharoh was outraged that Ryou was close to the tomb robbing enemy. The rest of them agreed with the pharoh and refused to speak to poor Ryou again. When Ryou went home his father had left a note...  
'Dear Ryou,  
I'm leaving for another dig. I might be away for as long as 2 years. Please forgive me for leaving you. I'll send money twice a month. There is $300 in the evelope next to this note.  
Love,  
Dad'  
When he told Bakura what happened at school, Bakura got up, and hit him.   
  
"Why didn't you ask me first!" The darker half grunted.#   
  
~*Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
Theres no way to turn around*~  
  
#"I'm.....I'm sorry...." the pale boy cried trying to get up. "Now...I wish I hadn't.....done such a stupid thing....but I can't change the past...."#  
  
~*Staring at your photograph  
Everything now in the past   
Never felt so Lonely I  
Whish that you could show me love*~  
  
#Ryou looked up at his love and hugged him. "Please.....forgive me...." he whispered digging his head into Bakura's shirt.   
  
"Of.....course..." He said harshly.#  
  
~*Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
Till you open the door*~  
  
#"I'm going for a walk." The Yami said pushing Ryou off and grabbing his coat.  
"Can I come with you," Ryou pleaded.  
Bakura looked back openning the door. "No." #  
  
~*Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
Till I'm up off the floor*~  
  
#Ryou watched the one he loved walk out the door and fell to the floor, clutching his Millennium Ring.#  
  
~*Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
Till it's inside my pores*~  
  
#He sat there for what felt like an enternity, until he finally stood up...#  
  
~*Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
Till I'm screaming for more*~  
  
#...and screamed "WHY ME!"#  
  
~*Random acts of Mindlessness  
Commonplace occurences  
Chances and surprises  
Another state of consciousness*~  
  
#Suddenly he felt his mind running and he could barely stand. He grabbed the back of a chair for support and walked to the kitchen.#  
  
~*Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
Theres no way to turn around*~  
  
#He took the phone and dialed Yugi's number. The answering machine picked up.   
  
Ryou was about to speak but then blanked out, and hung up the phone with a long silence as a message.#  
  
~*Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that   
us having faith makes any sense*~  
  
#A long sigh came out as he walked up the stairs hold the stair rail tightly.#  
  
~*You play games, I play tricks  
Boys and boys*, but you're the one  
Like a game of pick-up sticks  
Played by f-----g lunatics*~  
  
#Strange thoughts crossed his mind. 'Does Bakura really love me.....he doesn't act like it....' Even thoughts of suicide crossed his mind. 'Why do I love Bakura? He never treats me good.....I'm always his pet....'#  
  
~*Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
Till you open the door*~  
  
#Just at the moment he heard the door open and then close again. It was his dark half. Foot steps were the only sound.....#  
  
~*Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
Till I'm up off the floor*~  
  
#...and then a knock on the door. Ryou debated whether to open it or not. 'Why should I...' He thought. But involuntarily, he opened it anyways.#  
  
~*Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
Till it's inside my pores*~  
  
# "What's wrong with you." Bakura hissed at the hypnotized boy. #   
  
~*Show me love, show me love, show me love  
Show me love, show me love  
Till I'm screaming for more*~  
  
#Ryou grabbed onto Bakura's hands. He slowly moved closer....and closer....and closer....#   
  
~*Show me love, show me love  
give me all that I want....*~  
  
#...and kissed him.#  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author Note *-In the orginal lyrics, it is "Girls and Girls" but I replaced Girls with Boys to serve my purpose, so there :p  
  
Vanilla:Like it ?? Please review V.v 


End file.
